


Skin

by mysterykai



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, just a little bit nsfw, mostly just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: Toriko has a slip up while Ai tries to teach him how to do the Ultimate Routine.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the anime, as in the manga Ai would be coughing up blood during this scene.

It had been the wrong situation. The wrong thing to think about. But at Ai's words, his gentle voice somehow the most fierce he'd ever heard it, Toriko couldn't help but focus in on the thought. Aimaru's body, which had been in the process of avoiding Toriko's ultimate routine, stilled and Toriko realized then with a start that Ai had seen. Ai knew what Toriko had thought, as Toriko had sent him the vision in lieu of an attack. Fuck.

Aimaru had seen himself trapped beneath Torikos strong body, his own dwarfed in comparison under the others massive frame. He was naked, squirming against the muscles that had him trapped as a hand that could so easily gut him gently rubbed his head and soft lips whispered unheard sweet nothings into his ear.

The vision left Aimaru wide eyed, face almost as red as the paint that adorned it, breath shallow as though he had been in the situation himself. Though it was no surprise considering the effects of the ultimate routine. In fact, Aimaru was rather impressed that Toriko had gotten this far in the mastery of the technique, though his focus toward the situation he was projecting was still in need of some major work. Aimaru collected his thoughts enough to relay such insight to his would be student, but any jab he would have made died on his tongue the instant he saw Toriko's face.

If Ai was red, Toriko was downright purple. The blush seemed to only intensify when Aimaru didn't look away from him, though his expression of abject horror didn't change. It wasn't like Ai couldn't sympathize with that, and if he had been a bit more rational minded in that moment he would have calmed Toriko's anxiety with a few lax words of mentorship and then they could have moved on with training. Ai should have done that instead of slowly walking toward Toriko as one would approach a startled animal before putting his hands on Toriko's shoulders with enough pressure to force the other to bend down so Ai could place a gentle kiss on those supple lips.  

It was a bad idea, oh boy was it a bad idea. He'd remembered them talking about this, when they actually started talking to one another again after their... _breakup_ , he supposed he could call it that. It was an even worse idea for them to become involved again now since they both had responsibilities. But when he felt Toriko begin to kiss him back as gentle hands wrapped themselves around his waist he knew he didn't have it in him to stop.

Toriko must have felt the same because the next moment Ai was on the ground pinned beneath the Heavenly King. It was startlingly close to the vision Ai had gotten from Toriko's ultimate routine, though it lacked the hot intensity that had caught Ai so off guard. This was something... softer. Comfortable. Aimaru could feel the heat radiating off of Toriko as well as the little jolts that happened when Ai deepened their kiss. _How cute_ , Ai thought as he gently cupped Toriko's face.

"Tori-Toriko," Ai got out between kisses. "I want... to..."

"I know," Chests pressed so close together Ai could feel Toriko's small chuckle. "I don't need the Ultimate Routine to know what you're thinking right now."

Ai nipped his nose. "Cocky."

Toriko nuzzled into Aimaru's jaw and delivered a bounty of small kisses to his defenseless neck. "Am not."

Ai hummed in a neutral tone and quickly undid all the garments that stood between him and Toriko. The man was all too delighted to do the same in return and for a moment it was just them, laughing as Toriko struggled to untangle the mess of robes Ai dressed in to keep warm. It was just them. Together.

Human skin was soft, Aimaru sometimes forgot that. There were days when he forgot many things, usually due to the fact that he was in the process of dying, but regardless. He had forgotten that even the skin of gourmet cell infused human abominations was soft.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy with this but here it is anyway.


End file.
